In the Land of the Innocent
by FireBluez1115
Summary: AU: Rachel Berry, HBIC of East Chamberlin High, Head Captain of the Cheerleading squad, and president of the glee club. She is the girl that everybody loves and hates. Boys want her, and the girls want to be her. The girl has everything that she could possibly want. Her life is complete perfection. Or so she thought until one night changed everything... (Faberry)
1. Skin of the Night

_**I'm not intending for this story to be a long one but rather a short one. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I really just needed to fucking get it out. So here you have it. Hope you like it and stay tuned in. **_

_**Firebluez**_

**Ch1 Skin of the Night- m83 **

* * *

Time is nothing but a series of events made up of brief moments and life changing decisions. All it takes is a moment. One moment can destroy a life that once bloomed with perfection. It can turn everything upside down faster than a speeding bullet. Every decision, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. These reactions can cause a chain of events to occur. Sometimes these events can be destructive. But sometimes there is a light that shines after the dust settles and something magical can occur…

* * *

The tears come flooding like there is no tomorrow. It's useless to try and stop them. She knows this. Large wet tears fall from her flawless face as she quickly walks down the street in the dead of night. Her heels click hard into the pavement, her hands balled into fists. Anger was coiling through her veins. She really wanted to scream and kick something. G*& DAMNIT SHE SHOULD!

Brown eyes lock onto the first trashcan she sees. Immediately her small body walks over to it with determination. Without another thought she kicked her leg out with power and strength. The old trashcan quickly falls to the ground. Her heart was pounding beneath her chest as she stared down at the defeated object. It didn't make her feel better. For a silly moment she fooled herself into believing that it would. But it was not good enough. _I'm never good enough…_ She's filled with disappointment which is then quickly replaced with anger once again. Her perfectly manicured nails dig into her palms viciously. She feels the pain and enthralls in it. It keeps her in reality.

A cold breeze hits her face, cooling off the overwhelming heat that has consumed her body. Sniffing out loud she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her black Gucci jacket. She's had enough of this for tonight. This isn't her. This isn't the way Rachel Berry was raised. Once her tears were dried she continued her walk, retrieving her cell phone from her jacket pocket.

* * *

From up above the moon shined down like a beacon, splashing the entire city of Lima with light. The twinkling starlight's above glittered against the dark painted sky. With each passing second the temperature was dropping due to the cold front that was coming through.

At that moment the sound of a loud engine roared down a street swerving heavily from side to side. A lonely half empty beer can stood inside the cup holder of the vehicle. The driver lazily grabbed at the can and chugged whatever content was left. In a matter of seconds the driver tossed the can out the window releasing a loud burp. Music was blasting from the car. It was almost as loud as the engine itself. The driver quickly turned down a street. The wrong street.

* * *

Rachel adjusted her coat to hug her body tighter. The temperature was dropping, she could feel it. Her eyes were focused on her phone as she scrolled through various names and numbers. _Who was still up? Who would actually pick up?_

Finn's name popped up and without another thought she called her boyfriend. Immediately the phone call went straight to voicemail. Rachel growled with anger as she ended the call. He was probably with Santana again tonight.

"Fucking asshole." She muttered beneath her breath.

Her eyes continued to scan through her numbers until she heard it. At first she wasn't paying attention to the obnoxious distant sound. But as it grew louder it drew her attention. The brunette threw a glance behind her and saw a pair of beaming bright lights heading her way. Giving the vehicle no other thought she returned her attention back to her phone. The sound of the engine grew louder as did the bright beaming lights. A sudden eerie feeling crawled down Rachel's spine, brining her attention back up again. She turned around.

Big bright lights burned her eyes almost blinding her at once. But what little she saw quickly drained the blood from her face. The vehicle was heading right for her. Fast. And it was not stopping. Rachel's heart started beating fast and her entire body froze with fear. Time slowed for a few seconds. The young brunette held her breath as the car inched closer and closer to her. _Oh my G*& I'm gonna die!_ Suddenly the car swerved away from Rachel almost clipping her. A second later and the car screeched to a stop a few feet away from the girl.

Rachel gasped for air as she held her hands to her chest, trying to soothe the painful pangs. Her body was shaking with adrenaline. Her knees felt weak and on the verge of collapsing. The driver of the car exited the vehicle. The large build of a man came into view.

"Are you okay? Holy shit, I didn't even see you there! I'm so fucking sorry I wasn't paying attention." The guy expressed in a rush.

The guy drew quick strides over to Rachel who was still in a state of shock. "Hey, you still there?" he asked.

Within a second Rachel quickly returned back to the world and blinked slowly. _What the hell just happened?_ Her brown eyes looked at the strange man in front of her then back to the vehicle a few feet away from her. The memories quickly rushed back.

_**SMACK!**_

The tiny hand of the brunette tingled with pain as she retracted it back from the guy's face. "What the HELL were you thinking? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

The guy's brown eyes widened with shock as he took an involuntary step back. He was completely caught off guard by the diva's action. His face burned with the imprint of the girl's palm. _She just slapped me…._ A small smile crawled onto his face as he casted his gaze down at the girl before him. She was a tiny girl with dark luscious hair. She had dark red puffy eyes that looked as if she had been crying. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were tinged with pink due to the cold weather. As he continued checking her out, he took notice of her clothing. She was one of them. Internally he groaned at the thought. He hated rich kids. They were always so entitled. And this girl in front of him was exactly the definition of elite. Everything she was wearing looked brand new and expensive. _And here comes the lawsuit…._

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU-

"My name is Puck. Noah Puckerman." The boy cut the girl off with an outstretched hand.

Rachel paused midsentence and glared at the Mohawk boy. _What kind of name is Puck?_ Her eyes flicked between his hand and the cocky grin on his face. The girl decided to ignore his hand and focus on the idiot in front of her. "I don't give a rat's ass about who you are! You almost ran me over with your CAR!"

Puck bit his lower lip before retracting his hand. "Actually that's not my car." He replied with a sheepish smile.

The diva's eyes widen as she looks from the man to the car. She could only assume one thing. "Y-you stole it? Omg! You stole that car!? What the fuck?"

The Mohawk boy began laughing at this. A small pool of drool began trickling down his lips as he tilted his head back. Rachel eyed Puck with disgust. Everything about him was wrong. She knew this because of his untamed Mohawk and the dark leather jacket he was wearing. On his left ear he had one of those weird gage piercings. And if you got close enough you could tell that he reeked of stale cigarettes and beer. He was the epitome of everything she should not associate with. Ever!

"N-no." A small gasp. "I borrowed it from a friend." He replied.

"Right, and I'm sure your 'friend' would appreciate the fact that you almost KILLED somebody tonight!" Rachel growled out.

Puck slowed his laughter to a halt, recollecting himself. "I'm sorry alright. Reality check babe. Full blown. I see the error of my ways."

"Don't you ever refer to me as your babe. I am a woman-"

The taller boy released a loud sigh before rolling his eyes. "Look, I get it. You're a woman who deserves to be treated like a princess and blah blah blah…. Who fucking cares alright. By the looks of it you are already treated like one so it doesn't really matter what the fuck I do. I said I was sorry. And that's all that I have to give. There is nothing more that I can do for you. So if you're looking for some kind of grand gesture or something you're not going to get it. SO get over it. You didn't die. You're still alive. Let's just leave it at that."

Rachel shook her head. She was fuming. Never in her entire life had she ever been treated or talked to this way. And she was angry. Very fucking angry. "How can you even look at yourself in the mirror?" she replied with a dark glint in her eyes.

Puck smiles brightly before slowly walking backwards toward the car. "I do just fine babe. Enjoy the rest of your night. Clearly you're having one hell of a time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked with a heated tone.

But before she could get an answer Puck was already inside the car. The engine roared to life. Rachel watched as the car lights came on. He was seriously just going to walk away from this. Just like that? The jet black convertible slowly started pulling out from the street. Out of nowhere a rock quickly slammed into the passenger side door. Again the car stopped and Puck got out of the car. The boy threw the diva an incredulous look before rounding over to the passenger side door. At the front end of the door was a tiny sized dent. Puck closed his eyes and drew in a silent breath.

"Shit!" He muttered quietly. "I'm a dead man."

The brunette stood off to the side with a smirk on her lips. _Two can play that game asshole! _Puck opened his eyes back up and glanced back over at the girl. _She is good…_ And before he even knew it a large smile was gracing his lips.

"I like you." He stated with a nod of his head.

"Well I don't." Rachel threw back.

Puck laughed before running a hand through his hair. He bit the corner of his lip as his eyes traveled off to the left as if in deep concentration. After about a minute or so he looked back up at Rachel and nodded his head with finality.

"Get in." Puck spoke.

Rachel scoffed before rolling her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you. And I'm most certainly not getting into that thing."

Puck's brown eyes met with bitter brown. "Last chance. I'm not asking again." He stated with a stern tone.

There was something about the way he said those words that made Rachel actually rethink her answer. Almost…. But she wasn't an idiot. Getting into that vehicle with this Puck guy would be going against everything she had been taught. She knew it. He knew it. She wasn't ready to take that risk. There were too many variables that she did not know. If she got into that car things would change. Her 'perfect' life could potentially get destroyed. There was no way in hell she was going to take that risk.

At that moment her phone buzzed. Rachel tore her gaze away from the boy and glanced down at her phone. Immediately her decision was made as a small fire ignited in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers ignored the call as she quickly walked to the car and hopped in. Puck smiled and threw himself back into the car. Once again the roaring engine came to life and quickly sped off down the road and into the night.

**Want more, let me know… **


	2. Down the Burning Ropes

Ch2 Down the burning ropes. – James Vincent McMorrow

Traffic lights were created for a reason, to ensure the safety and well being of others. However, these lights clearly meant nothing to one Noah Puckerman as he quickly raced through another red light. Rachel grabbed onto the side of the door, nails digging into the material.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to drive? Slow down!" Rachel called out above the blasting music.

Puck snorted and altogether ignored the diva. The car swerved again, hitting the edge of a curb. "We're going to get pulled over!" The brunette tried once again.

Still the boy didn't reply. He was already late. Very fucking late. She was gonna get pissed. _So fucking pissed…._ Rachel huffed before reaching over and shutting off the radio. "I've just about tolerated all that I can from the likes of you. So slow down and tell me where the hell we are going!"

The Mohawk boy smiled. They had been doing this for a while and it amused him to see the other girl like this. "You must really hate the fact that you're not in control right now."

Rachel glared at him. "I am in control."

The black convertible took a sharp left turn causing Rachel's shoulder to smack up against her door. Puck laughed as he tossed a glance over at the shriveled up brunette. "Oh babe…. You are in for a night! Q is gonna tear you up."

"Q? What the fuck is a Q?" she asked.

"You'll see." Was all he said before finally pulling up to the side of a small run down building. The engine cut off as Puck threw the girl a wink before shuffling out of the car. Rachel stayed glued to her seat, eyes locked onto the building in front of her. Graffiti was plastered across the outside walls without a care in the world. Broken beer bottles, trash, and random pieces of clothing lay scattered around the area. Rachel's heart began pumping involuntarily. She had no idea where she was. _Damn it! I should've been paying attention to where we were going rather than arguing with Puck._ Her stomach began feeling queasy. The brunette dug her nails further into the door handle. _I shouldn't be doing this. Fuck…. what the hell is wrong with me? What am I thinking? I can't- I can't do this. It's not right, I- What if I get shot?_

There was a loud knock on her window. Puck's face appeared with the biggest shit eating grin that Rachel had ever seen. Without a moment's notice her door opened. Fear was clearly etched onto the brunettes face. Puck smirked. The poor girl looked as if she were going to hurl.

Releasing a low and shaky breath the brunette got out of the vehicle. The taller boy slammed her door shut and took off towards the front of the building. Rachel followed close behind. _I should've brought my pepper spray with me. _Once the girl rounded the corner she saw a group of guys hanging around the front entrance of the building, drinking. Her eyes studied the guys taking in their baggy clothing and rugged appearance. Silently she passed by the group of men, avoiding any sort of eye contact. She could feel their stares burning holes into her back.

"Hey mama, where you going?"

"Damn you is fine!"

Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her body and ducked her head low. Her feet started moving double time to get away from the whistles and disturbing comments. Out of nowhere her body collided into another. Brown eyes looked up. Puck was standing before her, his chest puffed out and his eyes gleaming with venom. But his attention wasn't directed at her but at the group of guys behind her. An arm wrapped around the tiny brunette's shoulder providing warmth and protection. "She's with me dickheads. So back the fuck off." Puck growled.

The group of guys nodded silently and went back to whatever it was they were doing. "Come on." Puck whispered as he led the way toward the entrance of the building. Loud music emanated from the place and it made the brunette curious as to where they were. Once they entered through the door Rachel stopped and gasped silently.

"We're at a bar?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

Puck's cocky smile returned. "That obvious huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw his arm off her shoulders. "I'm not old enough to drink yet. I'm only 17 Puck."

Puck raised a brow. "So? I'm only 16. They don't ID here. Good thing too, cause I don't even have a license." He replied as he strolled in through the door.

Rachel eyed the back of Puck's retreating form. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!?"

Before Rachel could dive any further with her thoughts she was greeted with the smell of heavy smoke. Immediately the small girl was pulled from her world and back to reality. She cringed as an unsettling stench gathered in her lungs. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her senses, making her stomach wince. _What the hell are you doing Rachel? You need to leave! Like now! _

Chocolate brown orbs took a moment to look around. The bar was dimly lit with neon signs and very few overhead lighting. Music was roaming through the bar by a large juke box that was centered in the middle. The bar itself extended on the right side. Towards the back were two pool tables that were occupied. The taller boy led the brunette to the back corner of the bar heading for one of the pool tables. From a distance Rachel instantly recognized two people playing. One was a very tall blonde girl with blue eyes. The other was a shorter guy with dark hair, brown eyes, and facial hair. _Lots of facial hair! _Puck made his way over to them tugging Rachel along.

"Puck where the hell have you been?" The dark haired guy asked.

"Out." The Mohawk boy replied nonchalantly.

"You know Q is looking for you." The blonde jumped in this time.

Bright blue eyes finally land on Rachel. Those eyes widen. The blonde smiles unabashedly and a second later she is over by the brunette, the game long forgotten. "Hi I'm Brittany."

Rachel looks at the blonde before her. The girl was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt that dove down to her cleavage. Matched with her shirt was a pair of the shortest shorts made on mankind. The brunette was pretty sure that if the girl were to bend over you'd be able to see EVERYTHING. The girl clearly had no reservations about revealing too much skin and for a good reason. The girl had a killer body. Even her long tan legs looked like a sports commercial. To put simply, the girl was fucking hot.

It unnerved Rachel a bit knowing that this girl was completely gorgeous and full of self confidence. _This bitch…. That body. One could only dream to get a body like that! Fuck! I feel like a fucking midget ass clown compared to her. You think it's too late to leave yet? Maybe Puck can take me home now. Or maybe Brittany can give me a ride... "_Rachel." the brunette finally replied after sorting her thoughts.

"Gosh, you are so pretty. Look at that face!" Brittany announced gleefully.

A light blush made its way across Rachel's face. "Thanks." _Well that's more like it. Now I don't dislike you as much._

"Don't mind Puck by the way. I know at first he may seem like the biggest asshole in the entire world…and- well.. yeah he is one, but sometimes he can be our biggest teddy bear. With a Mohawk!" The taller blonde gushed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and snorted. "That's kind of hard to believe. I can't imagine him being anything other than an ass."

"Hey!" Puck shouted from across the pool table. "I can hear you."

"Great then guess what? You're still an asshole!" Rachel retorted.

Puck smiled before calling back, "Yeah, well you're still a bitch… so I guess that makes us even."

The blonde started laughing. "I can see why Puck brought you here. You fit."

Rachel turned back to the girl with curious eyes. "Fit?"

"Yeah, you're tough, and full of spirit. You work with us. You know… fit." Brittany chirped out with a wide beaming smile.

"Oh…" Rachel nodded with a hesitant smile.

"So I guess this must be the new test run?" The dark haired boy asked as he and Puck joined Rachel and the blonde.

"Yepp." Puck replied.

The other guy smiled before extending a hand out. "I'm Blaine."

Rachel took his hand and offered him a smile. "Rachel."

Blaine was definitely a grade A cutie. He was wearing a tight plain white shirt with a pair of washboard jeans. His hair was a little untamed just like the small jungle on his face. _Where the hell are these people coming from? Why are they so gorgeous?_

"Rachel?" Puck commented with a skeptical brow.

Rachel eyed the Mohawk boy with a gleam in her eye. "Yes, that's my name." she threw out.

"Wow, you really are a douche bag." Blaine expressed as he shook his head.

The taller boy scoffed. "Hey, not my fault! She barely let me get a word in before she went all bitch face."

A loud smack slapped across Puck's chest. "Lay off the girl you ass!" Brittany retorted.

"What? Seriously? You're taking her side?" The boy asked incredulously.

Brittany's bright blue eyes were on the taller boy with a knowing look. "Of course I am. Now stop being such a jack ass."

Puck rolled his eyes and stretched out his arms into the air. "Sorry babe. Not my style. Besides, she's the one that threw a rock at Q's car." He grunted.

"She did wh-"

"So you're the one responsible for the dent in my car."

_**Yeah I know cliffy…. Sorry!**_

_**Until next time? **_

_**P.S Yes Quinn has just entered the pic… **_


	3. Precious

**Ch3 Precious- Minipop**

* * *

Blaine and Brittany went wide eye. Their shoulders tensed like a strained pretzel. The smirk on Puck's face grew wider while Rachel's face fell into a frown. Goosebumps ran down her arms. She turns…

All the blood drains from her face. Her eyes widen to the size of comets. A millisecond, dead silence. A second, loss of breath. Two seconds, racing heart. Third…. The pounding in her chest grew louder.

_Breathe? Yeah I know how to do that… _

_(SO DO IT BEFORE I DIE!)_

Rachel sucked in a small wisp of air, her eyes focused on the girl before her. She wasn't just any girl. Rachel could sense it. _She can't be real… can she?_ Dark honey blonde hair poked out from all sides, wild and untamed. Her makeup was dark and smoky which illuminated her perfect face. Plump soft pink lips pinched together in a tight line. _They look like pillows._ Brown eyes greedily travel down the blonde's body. The girl was wearing a tight white tank top that cut off midriff, revealing tan and tone stomach. Over that she wore a small black vest. Gulp. A pair of black skinny jeans strapped to the girl's legs like a second skin. Her jeans were stuffed into a pair of killer boots. _Those are so fucking cute…. _Rachel shivered. Despite the fact that she was already short, this girl made her feel ten ft tall.

Suddenly something began boring into her face. Brown looked up. Hazel was staring back at her with an intensity that was both deadly and intoxicating. An explosion of heat blew up at the contact. Brown quickly retreated and veered off to the left. Rachel expelled a low shaky breath and balled her fists. It had been a long time since anyone had ever made her feel intimidated. And she did. _This girl is completely flawless_. _Her skin actually fucking glows! (Not really) But really…._ The blonde's presence was frightening and powerful.

The blonde raised a questioning brow at the trembling girl and then glanced over at Puck. "Is she deaf or something?" she asked with an irritated tone.

_What the fuck did this bitch say? _Rachel was pulled out of her stupor. Irritation replaced infatuation. _She did not just-_ The brunette cleared her throat. "I'm not deaf."

The blonde redirected her attention back to the smaller girl. Rachel's stomach started burning underneath the blonde's heavy gaze. "Good to know, now answer my question." she demanded.

Brown eyes narrowed. More irritation. _This fucking bitch! The nerve- _Rachel could feel her face heating up with warmth. _Who the hell does she think she is? SHE- SHE CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!? _ She bit her bottom lip, trying to reign in her inner HBIC. "And just who exactly do you think you are?" Rachel asked with a heated tone.

Both of the blonde's brows rose, her face morphing from shock to fury. Hazel bored into brown with ferocity. Rachel felt her eyes being stabbed into with a dozen needles. One second, trouble breathing. Four seconds, body shaking. Rachel knew what the blonde was trying to do. And this time she wasn't going to back down. Ten seconds, burning eyes. Fifteen seconds later the blonde tore her eyes away from brown, this time raking up and down the smaller girl's body for the first time. Rachel could feel her gaze everywhere. Hazel left live burning trails. _Thank God for this coat…. I'd feel naked without it._

Another second and the blonde has torn her gaze from the brunette and is staring down at the ground. A tight frown stretched across her mouth, her face brightening with a pink hue that reached her cheeks and neck. The blonde was frustrated. It was obvious. Rachel smirked. Hazel looked back up. Mistake. The smirk dropped from Rachel's face as the blonde took a large step toward her. _Shit…._They were closer, nearly a foot apart. Rachel's chest became erratic with heavy breathing as did the blonde's. Hazel eyes studied up close. Heat…. Too much...The smaller girl was flushing. She was losing.

The blonde licked her lips. "Who I am is of no concern to you. I asked you a question." The taller girl replied, leaning in closer to the brunette. Rachel breathed out heavily. Her face was right there. Eye contact full on. She was struggling, sweating, and shaking all over. The warmth of the other girl's face splashed against her own. She felt inferior. "I expect an answer this time."

"Come on Quinn lay off!" Blaine jumped in.

The blonde didn't even bother to rip her gaze away from the tiny girl. "Stay out of this Blaine. I was not talking to you."

Rachel tried to find her voice. What is talking? "I am responsible for the dent on your car."

Quinn licked her lips once again before quickly putting distance between her and the girl. She could finally breathe again. "Now we're making progress. Now I have another question for you. What on earth possessed you to throw a fucking rock at my car?" she bit out angrily.

Rachel sucked on her lower lip. "Puck almost hit me with your car. I got angry. At the time I didn't know that it was anybody else's car so I threw the rock."

Quinn looked over at Puck with a gleaming eye and pointed a finger at him. "You are fucking dead Puckerman."

Puck smirked and threw his hands in the air for surrender. "Ehh… sorry?"

Quinn growled and angrily sputtered something beneath her breath. Her fists balled tightly along with her shoulders. "You're the reason why she's here isn't it?" she asked.

Puck nodded with a knowing look. He was still smirking. The blonde wanted nothing more than to swipe that shit off his face. She ran a hand through her hair looking everywhere but at the small brunette. Her thoughts were racing a mile per minute. She couldn't think. From the corner of her eye she kept stealing glances at her. _Who the fuck is she?_

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about it." Rachel responded after a while.

Hazel looked back at the girl. _Damn, so much for not looking at her. (It's not like you were already doing it) _Quinn huffed out impatiently. "Don't worry about it, this doesn't concern you. INFACT" she drew her attention back to Puck. "I want you to take her back from wherever it is that you picked her up from."

"What?" Brittany jumped in.

"Excuse me?" Rachel replied, furrowing her brow.

Quinn casted her gaze back to Rachel. "You clearly don't belong anywhere near here. The sooner you realize that the sooner you can get your ass back to whatever fancy neighborhood you're from. This place isn't for people like you."

Without even thinking about it Rachel took a step toward the blonde, invading her personal space. "First off, don't you ever speak to me as if I were a child. I'm anything but. If you have something to say to me SAY it to MY face. Secondly, you don't dictate where I can and cannot go. That is for me to decide NOT you. Don't EVER speak for me again. I speak for myself. Do you understand?"

Quinn clenched her jaw as her eyes gazed down at the smaller girl. She growled lowly before squeezing her hands tighter. "Funny, I hadn't realized you found your tongue while you were busy trembling in your Prada boots." Quinn threw out.

"Don't worry because my tongue will be the least of your worries." Rachel snapped.

_That sounded dirty…_The blonde felt fire. She had never felt threatened before. And this girl…. "Back off Barbie or I will beat in that pretty little face."

Rachel smirked. The tides were shifting in her favor. She could feel it. Somehow she had gained the upper hand in this game. She wasn't about to back down. "I'd like to see you try." Rachel whispered.

Just then Brittany and Blaine each grabbed a girl and put some distance between them before anything happened. "Q, chill out! Look she didn't mean it. Alright… we both know it. Let's just breathe. Just breathe it out." Blaine huffed into her ear. Quinn's eyes were on fire. That fire being directed at one Rachel Berry. The tension between them ignited. Neither one wanted to back down. Once again hazel eyes worked its way down Rachel's body. Rachel was fully aware this time. Deep down she enthralled in the feeling. A new desire was taking place and a hunger like never before.

"This is soo hot!" Puck whispered to himself.

After a few more heated looks Quinn shrugged out of Blaine's grasp before releasing a shaky breath. "Fuck this. I'm over it. I need a drink." And just like that the blonde took off toward the bar.

Rachel released a breath. Brittany let her go.

"That was fucking tense." Blaine expressed.

"I know! I've never seen her get like that before." Brittany replied with concern.

Puck scoffed before rolling his eyes. "That's because no one has ever stood up to her. And no one has ever questioned her."

Rachel watched as the blonde stood at the end of the bar ordering a drink. In no time the bartender handed her a beer. She gulped it down. After she was done another appeared in front of her. The brunette felt her face flush when hazel looked over. She quickly looked away and brought her attention to the group.

"She's so confusing sometimes." Brittany expresses with a long heavy sigh.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Puck replies with a nod. "The girl is probably having a heart attack or something." As he was about to leave he turns to Rachel and smirks. "By the way, nice job. You handled yourself well."

"Fuck off man. Like you did any better the first time you met her. She made you cry like a little bitch!" Blaine intervened.

Puck sent Blaine a glare. "Can you really blame me?"

They both laughed. Brittany just rolled her eyes and threw an arm around the smaller girl. Once the two boys settled down Puck took off in the direction of the bar. Brown eyes watched as the Mohawk boy took a seat next to blonde and ordered a drink.

"So Rachel what school do you go to?"Blaine asked trying to pull the brunette's attention back.

Rachel once again returned her attention back to the group. "I go to East Chamberlin High." she replied sweetly.

"Oh that fancy rich school?"Brittany asked.

"Yep that's the one." Rachel nodded.

"How do you like it?" Blaine asked with a large smile. "Rich boys, cars, and higher quality classes! Must be fucking bitchin!"

The brunette laughed. "School is school. I can't imagine it would be anything else."

"Well for you maybe… we just go to public school." The boy chuckled.

Rachel stole a few more unsubtle glances over at the bar while chatting with the dark haired boy. Brittany takes notice and smiles internally. She knew it. She felt it just moments ago. Brittany glances over at the bar. The blonde seems to be doing the same only not so obvious. _Ohh tonight is going to be sooo much fun! _

It gets really obvious after a while that the diva is no longer paying attention to the conversation. Her mind was on the blonde. Plain and simple. _I can't believe her…. Who does she think she is? Well I hope after that little spew she gets it through that luscious head of hers that I'm not her bitch. I'm not afraid of her. Well not that much anyway. She's not going to run all over me. She probably does that all the time to people. But not me. Not Rachel Berry. This one is for team berry. Fuck yeah! You know, she's not even THAT intimidating. She's just…. _The girl pauses. Quinn tilts her head back with laughter at something Puck has said. She was laughing. Smiling! Rachel zooms in on the action, watching with fascination. Puck wraps an arm around the girl. She leans into him and whispers something in his ear. The boy laughs and takes his arm off the girl. Hazel glances over in their direction. Rachel quickly looks away.

* * *

Cat and Mouse

Quinn turns away, taking a long swig from her bottle. _She really needs to stop looking over here…. (Maybe you should stop looking back!) _At that moment arms wrap around her from behind. She looks up behind her. Adam. The blonde smiles.

"I'm gonna take these back to the guys." Puck states with an awkward tone before grabbing four beers.

* * *

Rachel watches Puck return with a few beers, handing one to herself. The girl takes note that Quinn is not with him. She looks back at the bar. She's still there but with another guy. He had a lot of fucking tattoos. Brown eyes continued watching as the guy behind her wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. The girl smirked and leaned into him. A second later she was laughing again. More whispers were exchanged. Rachel bit her lip. _Who the hell is that? _Hazel eyes looked back over. This time she was caught. Quinn lifts a questioning brow to the girl. The intensity is too much for the smaller girl. She looks away, her face burning red. Blonde brows narrow as they look away a bit confused. The next time Rachel looks back over she sees the boy and blonde dart for the door hand in hand. A sinking feeling plummets in the girl's stomach. The brunette drinks from her beer.

"Fuck it." She mutters to herself.

* * *

_**Two beers later….**_

Rachel is feeling the effects of the alcohol. Her head is light, warm, and hazy. The girl breathes out heavily before she thrusts the end of the stick into the white ball. The ball misses its target.

"Ahh fuck!" She whines out loud.

Brittany laughs out loud, her body bending forward as it rattles. Puck chuckles and shakes his head to himself as he silently drinks from his spot at the table. Blaine goes over to Rachel with a grin on his face. "You're getting better! You just need a little more practice." He explains.

"I'm never going to get this." Rachel expresses with frustration.

Blaine gets behind her. "Well… we could try again." The boy's hands reach out from behind her and lightly grab onto her forearms. Rachel feels the heat coming from him. She takes in a breath and lets him guide her. "The key is hitting the ball at the right angle. You've gotta…" His hand moves on top of hers. "Hold it here…" Together they moved the stick.

Rachel looks up. Her face immediately heats up when she sees Quinn standing on the other side of the pool table. Her arms are folded across her chest. She has a stern look on her face. Hazel eyes are burning into her. Quinn clears her throat loudly. Blaine looks up and quickly backs off from the girl.

"I was just showing her how to hit the ball." Blaine replies sheepishly.

Quinn scoffs. "I'm sure you were."

There's a silence. Rachel tightens her grip on the pool stick. Quinn looks at Rachel. She's avoiding her. Quinn doesn't like that. She moves around the table toward the girl. Rachel tenses when she sees the movement from the corner of her eye.

"I need to talk to you. Outside." She ordered.

Quinn didn't leave room for discussion because she was already flying out the door. Rachel looks wearily over at Brittany. The blonde nods. Rachel feels nervous. She hands her stick over to Blaine and quietly makes her way to the door. Palms moisten despite the fact that it's cold outside. The front is completely empty. Rachel stops once she sees Quinn's back. From her spot she sees the blonde's shoulders tense. Quinn turns. Rachel wraps her arms around herself. She feels uncomfortable. Their eyes meet. Rachel looks away cause she can't. Quinn casts her gaze down at the ground. Her lips pinch together.

"I-I'm not really good at this sort of thing." Quinn starts off.

Rachel pulls her gaze up and looks at her questioningly. She doesn't say anything but lets the other girl continue. Quinn struggles with words. Hazel eyes look up at the sky as she releases a low and frustrating sigh. Pale hands find refuge in her back pockets.

"I'm sorry about being such a bitch. I'm usually not like that." She chuckles softly.

Rachel's ears perk up at the sound. It intrigued her. Such a lovely sound. So… precious. Rachel licks her lips and continues staring at the blonde. She hadn't expected an apology from the girl. No one ever apologizes, least of all herself and most certainly not in her world. It took her by surprise. This girl was willing to relinquish her control.

"I tend to bring it out in people." Rachel replies a little flatly.

A smile stretches itself across the blonde's face. Rachel is mesmerized. The smile so captivating and- Her heart started humming. Her whole body was getting warmer. She couldn't help herself because it was too contagious. The corner of her lips turned and before she knew it a big old smile was plastered across her face.

"You know, I do have to admit." Quinn pauses briefly before a light pink hue attaches to her face. "You really took me by surprise. No one…. Well…. It's just been a while since-"she trails off.

"I know exactly what you mean." Rachel finishes.

Silence ensues. Quinn looks off to the far left avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Rachel continues her silent observation, studying everything about her.

"It's getting a little late. You should have Puck drive you home." Quinn states.

The blonde still doesn't meet her eyes. "I don't want to go home right now."

Quinn looks back over. Their eyes meet. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

Quinn looks down at the ground and shuffles her feet. "You're not going to find whatever it is that you're looking for here."

"I'm not looking for anything. I just….. I can't be there anymore."

A heavy sigh comes from Quinn. She pulls her hands from her pockets and rubs the back of her neck. Her shirt raised a little to reveal more stomach. Rachel's eyes quickly avert so that she isn't tempted to look. She fails. _She definitely works out. _

"Just this one night." Quinn verbalizes.

Rachel nods. "Just tonight." She repeats.

The blonde nods her head. Another smile hits her face. "First things first. I don't want to know anything about you. I know it might sound a little mean or bitchy- but it's for good measure. We don't talk about school, personal life, or anything serious. We're here to have fun. And when the night ends…. That's it. No talking No numbers…. "

Rachel laughs. "I think I get it. But tell me how is that going to work Q-U-I-N-N." the girl points out. "Obviously we are going to learn stuff about each other regardless…"

"Rachel." Quinn cuts off. The brunette blushes. "It will work. That's all you and I will need to know. So stay through the night…. Just tonight."

"Okay."

_**Sorry it's been a while. I don't have internet at home anymore. Tell me what ya think?**_


End file.
